


Dawn

by corbeod



Series: works i may never finish [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Tsukki’s chuckle is almost inaudible. “Then help me with the food, will you? The cheese won’t cut itself.”And so Tadashi cuts slices large enough to fill them up until late afternoon. All while leaning against Tsukki’s side, and occasionally peppering his face with kisses.





	Dawn

The sun peeks above the horizon, slowly making its way up. Its rays chase away the darkness and bring warmth to the waking creatures below. Birds chirp, flowers open, and a slight breeze settles in, bringing the faint sound of a river on it.

Tadashi rolls off his bed onto a pile of leaves, landing on his back with a soft thump. He groans as he pushes himself off the ground. The sky above is still a bright orange and Tsukki’s searching for offerings today, so Tadashi considers sneaking in few extra minutes of sleep. On the ground this time though, since the makeshift bed of a rock and some grass isn’t very comfortable.

He looks through his backpack to ensure nothing’s been stolen before dropping himself back onto the leaf pile.

Tsukki is preparing breakfast when Tadashi wakes again.

“Milk and cheese today.” Tsukki says as he pours some of the milk in a bowl over the fire.

Tadashi pouts. “I was hoping for something swee.”

Tsukki snorts, moving to take the bowl off the fire. “I’m fine to keep this all to myself.”

“No!” Tadashi hurries to the fire, receiving a few mouthfuls of dirt and dying leaves along the way. “I’d like some warm milk, thank you very much.”

Tsukki’s chuckle is almost inaudible. “Then help me with the food, will you? The cheese won’t cut itself.”

And so Tadashi cuts slices large enough to fill them up until late afternoon. The rest gets wrapped in foil and put into Tsukki’s backpack, kept cool by way of Tsukki’s Magick.

Done all while leaning against Tsukki’s side, and occasionally peppering his face with kisses.

(Tadashi gets his sweets later that day, if only because he wouldn't stop whining.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally for the 2018 fantasy haikyuu exchange but then i changed the plot
> 
> \-----
> 
> find me on tumblr @ shibayvki


End file.
